Question: Jessica starts counting at 26, and she counts by fours. If 26 is the 1st number that Jessica counts. what is the 9th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $26$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 4 \\ &= 30\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 26 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 34\end{align*}$ What is the 9th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + (8\times4) \\ &= 26 + 32 \\ &= 58\end{align*}$